Our secret
by love-live-and readbooks
Summary: Lux and Eric have a secret. mostly in Eric's p.o.v
1. what is the secret

Our secret.

Lux: I had just walked in on my boyfriend and best friend making out, in an empty classroom next to our English class I ran into Mr. Daniels classroom I guess I must have scared him "Mr. Daniels is it ok if I stay in your classroom until class starts?" he looked concerned and confused "yes you can Lux, I'm going to go and make copies." While he was gone I got on Facebook and changed my status: from in a relationship to single.

Eric: When Lux walked into my room and asked if she could wait in here, I couldn't say no to her after everything that happened, while I was waiting for the copies I checked Facebook and saw that Lux changed her relationship status to single then another status came up Lux Cassidy "it seems like you can't trust your best friend anymore."

Eric: I was walking back to class and saw Tasha and Jones making out, so that is why Lux was so sad, I cleared my throat and they turned around Tasha was fixing her shirt "you both have detention, now get to class," I walked back into my class room and saw Lux looking at a picture of me and my girlfriend "I'm glad that your finally happy, you deserve it."

I was giving out the assignment when I caught Lux's eyes she looked sad, broken and hurt but then again she has looked like that for months "you know what class, lets change our seats" after everyone got up and moved to where I told them "okay class you're going to write about a difficult time in your life" I looked at Lux and she had her head down "Miss. Cassidy pick your head up and do your work or get a detention!" she picked up her head I could tell she was crying " do whatever you like Mr. Daniels I could care less" with that she walked out of the room.

Eric: It was after school detention Tasha and Jones were sitting next to each other ten minutes into detention Lux walked in she looked around and sat in the desk right across from mine I got up and gave her the paper ,she rolled up her sleeve and I saw the red marks "Lux stay after class," she finished her paper, once everyone was gone I sat on my desk "why are you cutting yourself again?" she looked at me with tears running down her face "I hate myself I'm not happy, the reason why jones cheated was because I won't sleep with him, I can't do it not after what happened the last time" she walked out of the room "neither of us could forget what happened the last time."


	2. talking

Our Secret

Eric)

I was grading papers when my girlfriend came up behind me "hey babe, who is Lux?" I put down my pen and turned to him "why?" she looked away I thought that was weird " she called three hours ago" I turned to look at the time it was ten and it was late to call her back " it was probably nothing, let's go to bed."

Lux)

After everything that happened today, I just wanted everything to end, so I took a whole bottle of sleeping pills and I called Eric, his girlfriend answered " leave Eric alone and don't ever call him again" I felt my self-starting to fade away " Lux answer me please," that was the last thing that I heard.

Eric)

I kept wondering why lux had called me last night, I was going to call her when Math walked in, he looked like he hasn't slept in days "Math what is wrong?" he looked sad "lux won't be in school for a couple of days" when he said that I felt my heart beating fast "lux tried to commit suicide last night," I felt like my heart stopped "is she okay?" he looked down " we don't know yet she hasn't woken up yet," I looked at him " hey Math last night around 8:30 lux called me" he looked surprised " she took the pills around that time ,I have to get to class" after he left I got in my truck and drove to the hospital, I needed to see her.

I got to the hospital "I'm looking for Lux Cassidy?" she looked it up "she is in room 12" I took off down the hallway, I saw baze and cate sitting down "Eric what are you doing here?" I sat down across from them, "when everything that was going on with you and Ryan I gave Lux my number to call me if she ever needed to talk, and last night after she took the pills she called me."

Eric)

"Eric do you know why she did that?" I looked at them "yesterday at school she saw Jones and Tasha making out."

Lux)

I opened my eyes and right away I realized I wasn't in my bed, my throat burned and my wrist were itching, I was trying to remember what happened last night, it all came back to me.

Eric0

A couple minutes later the doctor came and told us we can go and see her "Eric I think that you should see her and I think that she would talk to you since she trust you." I got up and walked into her room she looked at me and frowned "you shouldn't be here" I looked at her confused "why not?" she had tears running down her face "your girlfriend told me to leave you alone, I called you for help last night, I didn't know what to do so I walked toward her and whipped her tears "I know what you went through was hard and I wasn't much help but we are in this together" I looked at her she looked sad "Lux we need to talk about what happened!" she was going to say something when baze walked in "lux, you can go home tomorrow, I hate to tell you this but your mom and I have to go a way for business" she looked so sad.


	3. Finding out the secret

Our Secret

Eric) - He didn't even look at her "I don't want you staying alone anymore, so I called Abby and she said you could stay with her." I saw Lux's facial expression and I started laughing "she could stay with me if that is ok with everyone." I looked at Lux and she had a smile on her face, let me ask cate and see what she wanted to do," he walked out of the room "Eric why did you say that I could stay with you?" she looked confused "I want to keep an eye on you and we need to talk about what happened and what you did last night," Baze opened the door "cate said yes, we leave tomorrow after you get out and then we will drop you off at Mr. Daniels."

Lux)- I wonder why Eric wanted me to stay at his house, he says he wants to talk about what happened before,(the next day) I was waiting for baze to pick me up, I got my phone form the bags they brought me last night and called baze " hey kiddo I can't talk I'm about to get on the plane" I waited for a minute " umm dad you forgot to pick me up" I guess he got on the plane since he hung up on me, so I called Eric.

Eric)-I was cleaning the guest room when my phone started ringing "Eric, they already left and forgot me at the hospital" I started laughing "do you want me to pick you up" she sighed "yes pleas" I hung up the phone, I got to the hospital in 10 minutes, Lux was waiting for me with her bags "let's go."

Eric - We got to my apartment, "your room is across from my room" I heard lux mutter something "great I have to listen to you and your girlfriend at night, she went into her room to unpack and I started making lunch, I heard the shower turn on.

Eric- I was cooking lunch while Lux was taking a shower "hey sweetie" Jayde came over and gave me a kiss I forgot to tell her that Lux was going to be staying with me for a couple of days, "hey sweetie I need to tell you something" she walked over to me and kissed me "I'm going for a run" I looked at Jayde and she was mad, I reached into my pocket and handed her my iPod at me her "be careful!" she gave me a smirk " we will see" I saw Jayde raise her eyebrow " I told her parents I would watch her until they got back" she didn't say anything "let's make out."

Eric- we were watching "Lost Dream" but I could pay attention to it, I kept waiting for lux to get back it was already eleven and I was going to call her when she walked in the door you could tell she had been crying "where have you been?" she looked up I went for a run and then I went to you know where."

Lux- I was taking a shower and I started thinking about what has happened, I need to clear my head I got out of the shower and got dressed, I walked into the kitchen and I saw Eric and his girlfriend kissing "I'm going for a run" he reached into his pocket and threw his iPod at me "be careful" I gave him a smirk "we will see," I saw his girlfriend raise her eyebrow I walked out of the apartment and I started running. I ran to my thinking place, once I got there I sat on the grass and started crying it was eleven when I got to Eric's and he saw me and he knew I had been crying.

Eric- Once Lux went to her room I turned to Jayde "are you staying here or going home?" she looked toward the bathroom "I'm staying we got up and I went to my room, It was five in the morning when I heard Lux crying I slowly got out of bed and made my way across the hall, I walked into her room she was in a ball crying I called her name until she finally looked up "I had that dream again."

Eric- When she said that I picked her up and put her on my lap "I'm sorry" I looked at her "why are you sorry?" she snuggled closer to me "what happened seven months ago" I heard her breathing slow down so I put her on the bed "please stay" I got in bed with her and she snuggled up closer to me, I woke up at seven and got out of bed, made my way into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon and some orange juice "hey babe" I turned to Jayde and gave her a kiss "sorry I can't stay, I have a meeting today" with that she walked out of the door, " do I smell home cooked food?" I started laughing "do you want any?" She started laughing "do you know who you are talking to."

Eric- Lux put her egg and her bacon on top of the pancake and rolled it up" why did you do that?" she looked at me that is how we always use to eat our pancakes when we were little, you should try it" I looked at lux "today we are taking a day off to rest."

Lux- I was changing when I got a sharp pain in my stomach it was so bad that I screamed "lux are you okay?" I couldn't talk so he ran into my room and saw me on the floor, slowly I was able to talk, and "I'm fine it happens sometimes," he looked at me and I smiled "do you want to watch a movie?" we went to the living room Eric was talking about some movie " how about we talk instead" she nodded his head and he sat at the other end " so Eric what do you want to talk about?" he looked at me "what happened seven months ago?"

Seven months ago

_For the past seven months I have been homeschooled my parents didn't think it was a good idea to go to school pregnant but they were never home so my teacher/boyfriend/baby daddy would come over to help me with my homework. It was February 10__th__ I was home alone when I got a sharp pain and then my water broke so I called my mom's ex-husband to come and take me to the hospital._

_Seven hours later I found out that I miscarried our baby girl and that night we broke up because you (Eric) said that our relationship should have never happened and we wouldn't be going through this and it would be best if we broke up._

Eric- I was listening to lux tell me about that day when we lost our baby and then I broke up with her shortly after "Lux I'm sorry for doing that to you I should have never said anything to you, When I heard what happened to you I felt guilty and I hated that you had to go through" she looked at me and moved closer to me and kisses me "I'm so sorry Eric I didn't mean to" she got up and ran to her room I was going to follow her, when Jayde walked in "Eric I have to tell you something" I looked at her and I looked Lux's door "what do you have to tell me?" She looked behind me and smiled "I'm Pregnant!" I couldn't think of anything to say when I heard lux's voice congratulations you will both be great parents" I turned to look at her and she looked so sad.

Lux- I was going to tell Eric something when his girlfriend looked at me and smiled "I'm pregnant I was biting my lip to keep from crying "congratulations you will both be great parents" Eric turned to look at me he looked sad, hurt and regret, "I'm going for a run."

Eric- I already knew where lux was going "babe I have to go back to work" she kissed my lips and walked away, I need to find Lux before she did anything stupid, I already knew where she was going so I got in my truck and drove to the cemetery I got there and saw Lux at her tombstone, I walked slowly behind her "hey baby girl I found out today that you would have been a big sister I'm sorry that you couldn't be here, I love you so much even from the moment I found out about you" I was listening to Lux she was trying so hard not to cry but finally he walls came crumbling down "Lux" she turned to look at me "shouldn't you be with your family?" she said that with so much sadness " Lux you and Danni are my family no matter what she was my first baby and you're her mother weather she is her or not and no one can ever replace you or her," Lux got off the grown came toward me I pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry that we never got to meet her" I kissed her head "god had other plans for our little angel she is watching over us right now and she knows that her mom and dad both love her very much. " so are you ready to be a dad" I looked at Lux "honestly no not at all don't get me wrong I like Jayde but I'm not ready to have a baby with her.'

Eric-We were walking to the truck "Eric where you ready we were having our baby?" I looked at her and she looked sad "I was terrified that I wouldn't be a good dad, but after doing some thinking I was looking forward to having a baby with you," she looked at me "so lux where you ready to have a baby?" she looked out the window " when I found out I was scared and I didn't want you to leave like Baze left Cate but I knew you were different, I thought about adoption but then what if the same thing happened to our baby.

Eric- "Do you want to get something to eat I could use a beer?" she started laughing "one sheep dog ale and the you have to leave Eric Allister Daniels" I started laughing at that "it seems like it has been years since we met," we got to the bar and sat down I ordered a sheep dog ale and lux ordered a burger, we were half way done with I saw lux's eyes get big so I followed her eyes and saw Jayde drinking vodka and kissing other guys so lux grabbed my phone and took a picture of her and sent it to her, "are you ready to go home" she started laughing " sure, can we watch a movie and have pizza and wings?" I looked at her "didn't you just eat?" she had a big smile on her face and then she started biting her lip "please?" "Lux you know what that does to me when you do that" she had a smirk on her face "that's why I'm doing it" I shook my head at her "fine we do whatever you want" I was just saying that to cheer her up since she has had a bad couple of months.


End file.
